This invention relates to an adhesive shoe or artificial sole. There are many situations in which a person may wish to walk barefoot but with foot protection. This foot protection can include the benefits of the lower sections of the shoe but without the hindrances of the top of the shoe. No shoes currently exist that perform in a way that mimics the natural performance of the bare human foot. All existing shoes or foot protection devices such as sandals without tops alter gait, are not resilient and have uncomfortable features, and are not functional for higher demand activities.
For example, in warmer climates, sandals are frequently worn with various dorsal mechanical restraints to keep the shoe on the foot. Topless sandals have been available with uniform thickness soles and uniform adhesive applied to the top of the sandal where the upper surface contacts the foot. These sandals are not sufficiently durable at the interface for use in an array of activities and are prone to third body interposition in the interface and discomfort. The limits of existing adhesive designs also require alteration of gait to maintain sandal adherence.
There is a trend towards increased barefoot activity as a way of developing foot strength. These “minimalist” shoes allow the muscles in the foot to gain strength by providing less constriction to the foot. Long-term use of more rigid running shoes is now seen as potentially damaging to the knees. Thus, runners are being encouraged to cross train with shoes that more closely mimic barefoot running. There are also many situations in which improved protection and support is required for the bottom of the foot to protect from injury.
There is a need for footwear applied to the plantar surface of the foot which is functional in a variety of physical environments and suitable for higher demand activities. These higher performance activities include use in water, sand, paved surfaces, etc. The protector needs to support the dynamic structural requirements for a variety of physical exertions including running, jumping, swimming, diving, jogging, etc.